Bestfriends DBZ
by Dragon ball z Bulla
Summary: When Bra Pan and Marron all go to high school and marron meets Ubb and Goten asks Bra out for a date and Trunks and Pan go on a date too. But would Vegeta stand in the way of Trunks Pan and Bra Goten? Please read...
1. Chapter 1

Firstly I just started fan fiction and no one owns these names so do not say you copied I have read lots of books on fan fic. Here we go

'BRA!' Shouted my mum 'BRA!'

*sighs* 'Yes mum?! 'I went downstairs after my mum called me and I saw my best friends was here.

'Hey!' We ran and hugged each other even though Pans is not girly but she did too. We did this because we haven't seen each other since the summer holiday started because marron and pan went on holiday.

'What's with the tan marron? 'Said Pan as we all let go of each other.

'Nothing oh yeah I went on holiday too' Marron said to pan

'Girls would you like some food before vegeta gets back? 'My mum asked us because my mum and dad are having arguments about me and he wants me out to secondary school well that's what he says….

'Wait he's gonna send you to high school! 'Marron and pan said at the same time

'Yeah he is *sighs* well looks like my life is over already…' I said to them.

'Well if you go we go!' said Marron.

'Fine I will to…' moaned pan

'You don't have to you know pan well guess what I will just tell trunks you're not going too…' I said because I know that she has a crush on my brother.

'Well your brother doesn't like me too… Wait does he?' asked pan

'Ha but no I don't know' I said but then I made pan stop being confused about it because I hate lying to her with that serious face.

'Well guess what goten is going too… she said but I knew she was lying to me.

A couple of weeks later we all met where I was going pan moaned and moaned but she said that she will always be there for me but that she can't do this. I said I couldn't too but I had to. We met my Goten and my brother

'Hi ladies' goten said cheerfully.

'Hi Goten' I said but I blushed and he scratched his head like his dad and brother does. I know if I marry him I would be pans aunty and if she married trunks after I marry Goten that she would be marrying her uncle not goten but trunks.

'Hello sister…Hello freak?' barked trunks.

'Huh what hey I'm not a freak!' I barked back.

'Trunks leave her alone she did nothing wrong. Said Goten

'What do you like her or something?' asked Trunks sarcastically.

'No!' barked Goten. Trunks pulled goten away quickly but I heard everything.

'Wait you really do like my sister don't you?' asked Trunks.

'Maybe…' Said Goten. When they turned around we were heading to class. After school Goten asked for a word alone so pan, marron and trunks went away and trunks smiled and stop because he saw me looking.

'Hey what's up Goten?' I asked. He looked nervous.

'Can I ask you something Bra?' said goten

That's it for the first chapter No bad comments please but if there is I won't take any notice


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The question

'Yea?' said Bra

'Ok well will u go on a date with me?' said goten

'Jeez I don't know what about my dad?' sad bra

'Oh yeah I forgot' goten said while scratching his head.

'Well we will have to do it secretly because he will hurt you' said bra

'Ok…' goten said. (Bras position) He took me home because I told him my dad won't be back yet. I went up the stairs and I watch goten fly away. I texted marron and pan and said what happened and they replied

'OMG BRA CONGRATZ WHAT DID YOU SAY' (marrons text)

'Congratz bra but please don't marry him cause u will be my aunty!' (Pans text)

'I know' I said

(normal position)

'Brb girls my mum!' (Bra text)….

'Back' (bra text)

'Kk what did she want '(pans text)

'She heard goten and me and asked why I told her everything but I said don't tell dad' (bras text)

'Ok cya at school tomorrow' (pan and marrons text)

They all went to school again and again and again until it was the end of Friday. -

'Bra are u going to get changed or stay like that?' goten asked

'What do you mean?' bra said

'The date' goten said

'Oh right I will go change' said bra she went around the corner and flew home.

' Bra where are you going?' bra turned around

'urm im going out with pan and marron…..' bra said

'ok but I will ask' bulma said

'MUM U DON'T NEED TO!' said bra

'why shouldn't I or is it because u r lying?' said bulma trying to trick her

'fine go ahead' bra said as she ran upstairs

'ugh *sighs* I should tell her' bra said to herself

-(pans house)

'pan bulma just asked if u was going out with bra is that true and if it is why haven't u told me ?' videl said up to pan

'urm yea I am mum' pan said quickly

'bulma she said they was…yea alright bye ' videl said walking off

(pan texts bra) ' bra was u gonna tell me ?'

(bras text ) ' text marron and go hang out with her im sure eighteen will let you'

(pans text) 'alright bye bra enjoy ur time ^-^'

(bras text) 'thx bye gotta fly ^^'

-im srry about this chapter 4 being short again but i will try to make a long 1 next time.


End file.
